


Trip Switch

by 9LWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Max just wants to be distracted from his problems. Maybe that isn't the best option.Honestly doesn't get too sad. Promise.
Relationships: Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Trip Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one hundred percent inspired by the Nothing But Thieves song Trip Switch. I feel like its a bit more innocent than the vibe of the song but its just the idea I got.

They were both silent, eyes focused on the tv intensely. Neil was tempted to say something but he refrained, not knowing what would come out. It had been exactly a week since Neil's father offered to watch Max until David could contact his parents. There was still no sign of the two, not that Max had really cared either way. Or at least, he didn't show any care.

Another stale laugh filled the room as the woman in the show dropped something onto her husband's foot. Neil's eyes began to wander from the black and white footage, landing hesitantly on Max's huddled frame. He was still watching with unreal focus, holding his knees to his chest as he did. The show wasn't particularly entertaining, seeing as neither boy was actually following the plot nor had either laughed once during the run time. It was definitely good for distracting though, and Neil couldn't help but think that's what Max needed. 

Just as the husband was about to say something that probably consisted of casual 70's sexism the TV screen faded to black. Curiously Max stood up, walking to the wall and attempting to flick the light switch. No luck. With a small and irritated noise he made his way back to his spot on the carpet, half tempted to continue focussing on the black screen. It was just as entertaining as the show was. 

With out the noise though, the silence in the room felt heavy. Still neither knew what to say to the other. Max really couldn't be bothered to think of anything, as he was trying his hardest not to think. He kind of wanted the cheesy 70s comedy back. Neil on the other hand was desperately trying to think of something to break the tension. He figured the best route would be playing off the power going out. Maybe a comment on how they should go check the fuse box.

Though as soon as he turned to voice his thought it got caught in his throat at the sight. Max was staring at his carpet with a fierce scowl as a few tears dripped off of his nose. Neil had never seen him like this and had no clue how to react. With out thinking about it he casually stretched his arm out, letting it land clumsily around his shoulders. The sudden contact made Max look up curiously, and it seemed like he was only now aware he had been crying.

"Sorry" He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper as he let his body slump into Neils hold. Neil frowned at the boy, gripping him a little tighter. This wasn't a situation he was really prepared for, and his heart got caught in his throat as he tried to think.

"You're fine" he answered simply, hoping Max couldnt tell he had been thinking about the response for quite a bit. Max snorted pathetically at the words.

"Tell that to my parents" he bit back, voice still hushed but holding quite a bit of bitterness. Neil hoped they would never talk about that but in retrospect it was an unavoidable topic. He himself wasn't opposed to the conversation, he just knew Max didn't like thinking about it. 

"Why bother? They're the ones that fucked up. You did everything right" he countered, pulling Max closer to him. Max wanted to argue, because truly he was never the perfect son. Yet at the same time he wanted to say nothing. Something about the way Neil spoke made him feel genuinely appreciated, and that was kind of nice. With nothing more than a half hearted nod Max accepted the words, remaining still against Neil's chest. He made no attempts to move away, letting himself be held as he continued to cry silently. It was somewhat nice to know there was no judgment right now. 

He wanted to thank Neil, but felt that this new silence was one he didn't want to break. Instead he decided to lean up, pressing his chapped lips to the nerds cheek. Neil had no clue how to react, body shuddering as he sat there. He made sure to squeeze Max a bit tighter, just to let him know that he was fine with it. After Max pulled back he watched the Nerds face intensely, searching for any type of reaction. 

Neil grinned nervously, moving his hand to cup the boy's cheek and jaw. Max's breath hitched as he caught a bit of what was happening, but he made no moves to pull away. Slowly, Neil leaned down, catching his best friends lips and smiling the smallest smile. 

They didn't take it any farther that night, physically or mentally. They were both ok leaving everything unspoken, because all that mattered was that they understood. And they did.


End file.
